The call for Tsukune
by Lyrium eidolon
Summary: AU: Was the invitation for Aono Tsukune to go to Yokai Academy truly an accident... or was there something else at work... something more ancient... and sinister.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**Author's note**: Welcome to my first attempt at a Cthulhu fic. Yes, it involves Rosario Vampire, but after seeing the first season, I kept thinking "You know what would be really interesting? Monsters from the Cthulhu Mythos. Come on, Inner Moka vs Star Spawn!" Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fan-based piece of fiction. Call of Cthulhu and Rosario Vampire were created by (as far as I know) H. P. Lovecraft and Akihisa Ikeda respectively.

* * *

Chapter 1: Invitation

Some humans believe they are alone in the universe. Others… know they are not. One such person was running down a street: Rin, a late-teenaged girl with shoulder-length white hair tied into a ponytail. She had received an invitation to go to a school filled with monsters of folklore: Yokai Academy. The accompanying letter specified how she was a witch, and therefore deserved the chance to study away from a repressive human environment.

Rin kept running, her arms happily flailing at her sides, taking corner after corner until she came to a house. The house wasn't much to speak of: a small 2-floor house, and were it not the place the girl chose as her destination, it would have remained indistinguishable from the rest with its white walls, brown roof, glass windows and tan door.

As Rin drew closer to the door, she extracted a wand and aimed it at the handle. One flick of her wrist later, and the handle turned by itself, the door creaking open soon afterwards. The pace was clearly too slow for the girl, so as soon as the door was slightly open, she grabbed the handle and threw aside the barrier in her path.

"Misa-chan!" she yelled. "Miiisa-chaaan!"

"Wait!" a boy shouted with panic, running into the room. This boy, although wearing plain clothes, had white hair similar to Rin, except his hair reached only to his neckline and was much smoother than hers. In addition, one could make out that his hair 'fanned out' so as to have a larger width from his head such that, in a few years time, one could see him having shoulder-wide hair growth.

"Aw, Sora-kun, where's Misa-chan?"

"Misaki-Onee-chan is asleep, Rin-Onee-chan."

"Call me Rin-nee-san. Why is Misa-chan asleep? I remember her promising to stay up to gaze upon my newly acquired treasure."

"I don't know. She spoke of 'the urge' before she went to bed."

"Well, Sora-kun, while Misa-chan is busy tossing and turning, how about a little game?"

"What?! Why? I don't want to have my own shirt trying to blind me!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport. I promise this game won't involve any magic."

"That's what you _always_ say, yet the bushes continue rustling to give my location away in hide-and-seek!"

"_Quiet down!_" a third voice boomed. In the passageway stood a woman with shoulder-length, free-flowing white hair stood, dressed in cyan pajamas, her sea-blue eyes struggling to stay open. "Sora, I thought I made it clear that I was not to be awoken."

"I'm sorry, Misaki-Onee-chan!"

"Good afternoon Misa-chan," Rin spoke. "I got the invitation from Yokai Academy!"

"Does that include a second, blank invitation?" the Misaki woman asked.

"Yes, why? Are we admitting Sora-kun early?"

"No, the plan has changed. Sora will remain here. Master has spoken to me, and-"

"Our 'Master' doesn't really speak, does he?"

"Do not insult our Master. I have seen someone new, someone to whom the second Yokai invitation must go, and soon. If he receives the invitation and goes, he will be a suitable sacrifice for our lord and Master to rise up from the waves."

"Who is this kid?"

"Aono Tsukune."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Act Begins

Chapter 2: The First Act Begins

A robed figure was walking along a dark street, lit only by the lights overhead. This figure knew it was being followed… the footsteps of a man going in the same direction as it were resounding through the damp night air. At a brisk pace, the entity shambled on. The person following kept his pace, but the figure somehow knew… he was the one. An envelope slipped out from the bottom of the robe. Out of the corner of its eye, the figure could see the stalker grab at the dropped prize, look around briefly, then run off with the loot.

As soon as the stalker had ran out of sight, the figure ran in another direction, continuing to run until arriving at a house. At that point, it removed the white robe, revealing the head of Misaki. Once she opened the door of the house, she could hear Rin trying to call Sora to her.

"Come on, Sora-kun! Just tell me what you think!" Rin was yelling.

"I already told you, Rin-Onee-chan, I think it suits you!" Sora shouted back.

"That's not an opinion, that's a cop-out! What do you think of this dress?"

"What do I know about dresses?"

"But Misa-chan isn't back yet, and I want an outside opinion."

Just then, the running Sora burst into the main corridor and caught view of Misaki, shouting: "Misaki-Onee-chan is back!"

"Both of you, lounge. Now!" Misaki boomed

A few minutes later, Misaki, with her long white hair, dressed in a silver robe, was sitting down on a couch in the lounge. Rin, in a green blazer and a short skirt while wearing her silver hair in her ponytail, was sitting on a couch opposite her big sister along with Sora. He had his short-ish silver hair hanging, and he was dressed in a moldy-green shirt.

"Rin, bring me that crystal ball you have," Misaki ordered.

"Already got it with me," Rin announced, producing it out of one of her pockets and placing it down on the nearby table.

Misaki's hand moved to hover over the crystal ball, and her eyelids descended over her eyes. Sora saw the ball turn foggy, but a minute passed, and the fog started to clear slightly. Another minute, it was still very foggy, but the mist was vanishing. Another, Misaki opened her eyes. The fog started clearing away at a more rapid rate, and they were faced with the same man who had 'stolen' her letter, and he was celebrating with another woman… along with a brunet late-teenaged boy.

"The invitation has reached its target," Misaki spoke again

"What now, Misa-chan?" Rin questioned.

"I want you on his bus, Rin. If we are to prepare him for our lord and master, he cannot be left to his own devices."

"It's just a school, isn't it? Short of a few bullies, what harm is there in a single school?"

"Yes, it is a school, but it is populated by entities the humans refer to as monsters. A misnomer, if you think about it."

"Why, Misa-chan?"

"I've managed to slip through the academy's defenses before, and the entities there take the form of humans, but are often creatures native to this world, around which folklore is constructed. We Witches are one example of a species that attends, but others include the Succubi, Orcs and other species not worthy of the attention of our Lord and Master."

"Then why should this Tsukune boy need protection?"

"That Academy has a zero-tolerance attitude towards humans. It's quite startling; like destroying a cigarette lighter to try and use flint to make fire. Although, Rin…?"

"Yes, Misa-chan?"

"I never said anything about protection."

"Then why send me to a 'monster' school with the guy? Can't we just nab him in the night and offer him to the Lord?"

"No, we can't do that. He isn't ready. My dreams have told me that this Academy is the only way to make him a suitable sacrifice. That's where you come in, Rin."

"So I've got to go to Yokai Academy. You've managed to go there before, though."

"I was discovered, and had to retreat. If I enter again, the Dark Lords overseeing that place will know in a heartbeat. You, however, are a student there now, so you won't draw any suspicion as long as you don't draw attention to yourself."

"Okay, Misa-chan. I wonder what education they'll give, though."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Rin. Although you are going to Yokai Academy, your education is a secondary priority. Your primary objective is Aono Tsukune. Guide him, but unless there is no other recourse, keep yourself out of his sight. Sora!"

"Yes, Misaki-Onee-chan?" Sora quipped.

"Pack your things. When Rin leaves for the bus stop, we are going to the Lodge."

"The Lodge?"

"The Sugiyama Sea Lodge, a little cliff-side beach house belonging to our family. Rin and I went when you were only a baby, so I am not surprised you don't remember. As for you, Rin, be sure to take your crystal ball and your wand."

"Awww, so you two will be with 'them' while I'm off trying to steer a high-school kid in our direction. Oh well," Rin sighed.

The next morning, the three siblings were waiting at another location. A large, yellow bus soon came into view, slowing down as it approached the trio.

"Bus driver-kun, is this the bus to Yokai?" Rin asked.

"Yes, are you going there?" the driver responded.

"Yep, hope I wasn't too late."

"Come on board then."

"By Misa-chan, Sora-kun! Have fun with the fish at the Lodge!"

The bus door closed after Rin boarded, and once it was out of sight, Misaki and Sora started walking.

"It's going to be a long walk to the Lodge, Sora," she spoke, walking off towards the coast.

* * *

**End note:** Not really sure at this stage, but there's a chance I might bump the rating up to M for future chapters.


End file.
